Another Fairy Tail
by xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx
Summary: A world where Fairy Tail is a dark guild, hurting the innocent and killing the good.
1. Chapter 1: Good Bye Fairy Tail

**Hi guys, I read the fanfiction **_**'Way Back Home'**_** and I was so touched by it. I wrote this fanfiction inspired by it. I hope you guys enjoy it, please review and read. It's really good and funny! T^T please I have no life.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Good-bye Fairy Tail**_

It was like any other day; Lucy was at the request board looking for a job, Levy was reading books while Gajeel was teasing her about it, Happy was giving Carla fish (which Carla quickly rejected), Cana was drinking a barrel of beer, Mira was serving the guild, Elfman was yelling 'man', Juvia was stocking Gray, Gray and Natsu was having a fight until Erza hissed at them; making them stop and shacking hands as they secretly glared at each other behind her back, and Lisanna was smiling at how cute Natsu was when Erza scared him. Everything was normal.

"Hey Lucy you won't believe it!" Natsu yelled running over to her. He recovered quickly from Erza's scolding. "Rumor has it that there is a strange magical presence at an old creepy house. People went there and say they saw a strange light floating at night! Let's go! It's not a mission, but I still want to check it out! You know!? For fun!"

"Really Natsu not know, I need to pay my rent," Lucy signed. Most possibly thinking about her landlord and rent for this month coming up soon.

"I'll be fun! Maybe the strange light is yummy," Natsu rubbed his belly thinking about it.

"You're not suppose to eat a creepy light!" Lucy pointed her finger at him and scold like a preschool teacher. She looked so sexy when she was yelling at him. Well most of the time. Just only when she didn't act like a second Erza.

"What's all the yelling about Lucy?" Erza asked followed by a shirtless Gray. Natsu wanted to rip the ice mages head off whenever he was near Lucy without his shirt on. Once, Natsu saw Lucy staring at him for several minuets while he was almost naked. That really made his blood boil.

"Are you guys going to the old creepy house with the strange light Natsu is talking about?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Yes. Many people are demanding that house is haunted and should be destroyed. Gray, Natsu, and I are going to see what that 'light' is and put an end to its terriers. Are you coming too Lucy?" Erza offered.

"Well if you guys are gonna be there then what's the harm?" Lucy smiled. Ignoring the fact when Erza made it sound like the light was some sort of evil villain.

"Alright!" Natsu cheered putting his fists up. He was planning today for several months. Today was actually the day before Lucy's birthday. He planned to give her his gift in the haunted house just like Mira instructed him too. The former demon girl helped Natsu out during his time in need to finally tell Lucy he loved her.

"What about Wendy?" Gray wondered.

"I already asked her, and she said no. I'm glad, a haunted house is no place for a kid" Erza answered. She was the one who even asked Wendy in the first place.

"When are we going?" Lucy asked.

"Tonight at 11! This is gonna be awesome!" Natsu screamed. Tonight was going to be perfect. He would _make_ it perfect.

~~~xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx~~~

It was 11pm, the gang was in-front of the so-called haunted house. Wendy changed her mine about coming, and Carla came with her to make sure she was going to be alright. And Levy, Juvia, Lily, and Gajeel ended up coming along as well. Lucy had invited Levy to come that made Gajeel along with Lily to go as well. Juvia was just stocking Gray again.

"You better not cry or beg to go home bookworm," Gajeel teased as he picked her up by the back of her shirt.

Levy turned slightly little red, "like I would! I maybe small but I'm strong! And don't call me that! A-And put me down!"

Gajeel did as she ordered, but dropped her hard on the ground. The iron dragon-slayer really needed advise on love more then Natsu did. Natsu could smell the nervousness on him, how he just teased Levy to get closer to her, how he always struggled to come to physical contact with her.

"Don't worry Wendy, I'll protect you," Carla reassured. Natsu found it very funny how the white exceed said that while she was in Wendy's arms.

"Thank you Carla," Wendy smiled having a lot of faith in her cat friend.

"Let's go in!" Natsu grinned.

As soon as he said it the door slowly and widely creaked open. There was no wind to push it open. And Natsu didn't smell anyone. Natsu could see Wendy, Lucy, and Levy already started to get shivers down their backs. Juvia used that as an excuse to hold onto Gray. This could have been an excellent moment to scare them, but Natsu didn't try to. Not wanting to get Lucy mad at him.

"Don't worry Luce I'll protect you," Natsu smiled holding her smooth and soft hand into his rough, warm ones. His heart started to beat faster and faster. They haven't held hands like this for a while even though they weren't a couple...Yet...

"They liikkkeee each other~" Happy commented, rolling his tongue.

"No we don't!" Lucy and Natsu yelled in unison. Natsu couldn't help but slightly blush. He hoped Lucy was too. At least then he would have known more of her feelings towards him. She would always yell at him, or just go on missions, that or complain about her dumb rent.

Everyone went in one by one. Levy was holding on to Gajeel and Juvia was doing the same thing with Gray; only difference was Juvia was holding onto Gray's hand as if the hand was the most important thing to her. Which most likely was.

For a moment Natsu and Lucy were alone. The pole lights were their only source of light besides the lovely stars. His onyx eyes met with her chocolate-brown ones. Her blonde hair waving by the slight breeze, her lovely lips just hanging as she was trying to speak, how her eyes sparkled like fireworks.

Lucy snapped out of the moment first. Which really killed the mood just then. She was about to step into the house, but Natsu grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"L-Luce, I want to tell you something before we go in," Natsu shuttered. Still breathless from the magical moment they just had.

Lucy tilted her head in confusion then smirked. "Don't tell me your scared Natsu."

Her denseness was another thing he loved about him, "really Lucy? Cute. No, I wanted to give you your present since tomorrow is your birthday," Natsu took out a small, blue box. I had a sparkling white and blue ribbon on it. "Here."

"Why are you giving me this know?" Lucy grabbed the gift from him. She looked like she was about to cry in happiness. Just the reaction he was hoping for.

"I wanted to be the first one to give you a present. Plus one more hour till your birthday Luce," Natsu gave a toothy grin.

Natsu could see her slightly blush at his act of kindness. _'Yes!'_ Natsu cheered in his mind. This was better then the moment when he defeated Sting and Rouge single handed at the Grand Magic Games, won against Laxus during the battle of Fairy Tail, or beat the crap out of Zero while on his mission to defeat the dark guild.

"Can I see what's in it?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"No, not until midnight," Natsu answered, but in his mind he really wanted her to open it. To see her reaction when she saw the present.

"I'll tell Erza you ate her cake," Lucy teased.

"You wouldn't dare, it was an accident! I thought Mira gave it to Elfman; Erza thought Gray ate it! She would kill me!" the fire dragon-slayer had a slight panic. After that they started to laugh together then turned into a heavy silence.

Alone, holding hands together, the night with bright beautiful stars...Natsu started bring Lucy closer towards him. Lips were gaining a closer distance. Lucy started to close her eyes as Natsu kept his opened. This could have been the moment he has been waiting for when he first met the Celestial mage. How kind she was to him and Happy when they first met, her sweet smell of vanilla, big boobs, kind heart.

This was it-

"Come on guys! Get your asses in here!" Gajeel yelled.

Lucy jumped in shock and immediately broke contact from his arms. She stopped making eye contact with him and started to hide her face by looking down at the ground.

Natsu would kill Gajeel after this was over. He finally had the moment! The moment to finally kiss her!

"Were coming iron-head," Natsu yelled in anger. "Come on," Natsu handed her his hand but she didn't except. She just went into the haunted house. He knew then; now he had to try extra hard to turn this situation over. But Natsu had just one question in his head he needed the answer to. _Was Lucy Heartfillia in love with him? _

Natsu just shook his head and started to get inside. The inside of the house looked exactly like the outside. Old, scary, and out of shape. It was crawling with bugs and rats.

He could see Lucy was whispering to Levy. Probably about what just happened.

"Ekkkkk!" Lucy started to screamed as a centipede went up her boot. Natsu just let out a small smile. She was just to adorable in his eyes.

"And I thought you were the scardy cat," Gajeel looked at Levy but not making eye contact.

"I heard that!" Lucy hissed. Looked like Lucy was back to normal.

"Enough of this nonsense! I think we should split up to find that light. We'll split up into four groups," Erza planned. "Here are the groups. Wendy, Carla, and I will well check here. Gajeel, Levy, and Lily check the basement. Lucy and Gray go to the attic. And Juvia, Natsu, and Happy to all the bedrooms. Any complaints? Good, let's go."

"Wait! Juvia wants to be with Gray-Sama! Juvia can't have her love rival be with him!" Juvia hissed.

Natsu thought for a moment...thoughts of what they could do alone...In the dark...A stripper with _his _Lucy. Free to do 'thinks'..."Yea! She can't be with that pervert!" Natsu agreed, obviously jealous and worried like Juvia.

"What do you think Lucy, Gray?" Erza asked.

"I-I'm okay with being with Natsu," Lucy answered. Finally able to make eye contact with him again.

"I could care less," Gray folded his arms. Natsu really hated that cool guy attitude Gray would put on.

"Fine, fine," Erza gave in.

"Good luck Lu-Chan," Levy gave her a thumbs up for encouragement. Which Natsu would of guessed she did it for the talk they had a minuet ago.

"Thanks Levy-Chan, you two. Careful with Gajeel," Lucy teased. Gajeel just blushed and turned the other way. Refusing to look at the solid script mage.

Levy let out a little squeak in embarrassment, "Lu-Chan!"

The groups went their separate ways. The sound of footsteps gotten quieter and quieter.

_'How am I going to separate from Happy?'_ Natsu thought. He wanted to be the only one with Lucy at 12 o'clock when she opened up her present. He loved his best friend/partner, but he had to be alone with her. "Hey Happy maybe you should go with Carla, you could earn score some points with her." He really hoped this would have worked.

"I don't know Natsu, Erza said to stick together with your group, and we already had a switch" Happy disagreed folding his arms. Of all time Happy was taking things seriously it had to be now.

"But what if Carla is in trouble? You have to be there for her right know! Protect your girl Happy! By the way between you and me watch out for Lily. He might become your love rival." Natsu convinced him. Lucy just stared like he had gone bonkers.

"What! Lily!" the poor Exceed yelled.

"He is the only other Exceed in are guild. He's strong, loyal, cool-" Natsu's sentence was immediately cut off.

"You're right Natsu! I'm coming Carla!" Happy flew max speed.**  
**

"Why did you do that?" Lucy wondered, tugging his arm.

Natsu didn't answer. He peeked at the watch Lucy was wearing and saw the time was 11:55. Natsu grabbed Lucy into the closest room. They ended up in a big bedroom. It was dark in there but beautiful. I had a big window that showed the many stars up in the sky, a chandelier with sparkling crystal just above them, and lovely decorations from top to bottom of the room.

"What the heck Natsu!" Lucy screamed quietly.

"Sorry Luce, I just wanted to ask you something really important." Natsu started to gulp, one wrong move and it would kill the moment they were have right now. Lucy starring into his eyes. Her face softened. This was just like the moment they had before Gajeel interrupted. One shot. Now or never. He had to tell her...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Do you want to open your present now?" Natsu muttered. In his mind he was cussing at himself for chickening out of the confession.

"I-Is that it?!" the celestial mage face-palmed. "Fine, why not." She looked at her watch, "one more minuet until 12 anyways."

She pulled the nicely rapped ribbon and opened the box. Gently putting the lid down and getting out what was inside. It was in it was a beautiful heart-shaped locket. It spelled 'Lucy' in the middle with flower decorations. The locket was the color gold.

Lucy tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Here," Natsu gave her a small key, it's designs looked similar to the locket. "Open it"

Lucy did as he asked and opened the locket. A soft, wonderful lullaby played. It matched Lyra's harp. When it opened a picture was in it. It was the picture of them during their last mission. Just before Happy threw fish at Lucy's face. Natsu could see that Lucy also noticed a blank spot to put another picture.

"When you get home you can put a picture in that spot, do you get it. I have the key to open your heart. Literally." Natsu said.

She immediately hugged him. Natsu blushed 50 shades of red as he hugged her back.

"Thank you Na-" Her sentence suddenly stopped. Natsu stared at the thing she was looking at for the moment. It was a shinning light; it must have been the thing everyone had been talking about.

"Lucy get everyone here. I'll watch over it," Natsu ordered.

"Right, just don't eat it," Lucy immediately said.

"That was just a joke!" the dragon-slayer yelled.

"Like hell that was! I know that look anywhere!" Lucy ran out of the room, but the strange light beat her to it.

"It's getting away!" Lucy stated the obvious.

Natsu and Lucy split up. Natsu chased after the light as he heard Lucy going to get the others. "Erza! Wendy! Levy-Chan! Everyone we found it!" Lucy yelled.

Everyone came to their floor.

"I think Natsu went into the ballroom, hurry!" the celestial mage ran to the ballroom. Lucy was the first one in there. The doors suddenly slammed shut before anybody else could get in.

"Lucy! Natsu!" Erza yelled. She tried to break down the door but some sort of magic was interfering with it. A barrier was protecting that door for some reason.

"Erza!" Lucy said in concern.

"Are you guys all right?" the red-haired mage said as she kept on hitting the door to try to get in.

Natsu was just trying to catch the light. Hoping then the doors would open. Luckily he wasn't harmed at all.

"Were fine." Lucy answered.

"Lucy, there's some defense magic. I heard of this. Short story is that you can't get out and we can't get in until we find the mage who cast this spell." Erza shortly explained.

"So a mage was behind all this! I knew it!" Lucy exclaimed. Suddenly the strange light started to bounce off the walls, it almost hit Lucy, but she dodged it just in time. A vase and several paintings broke apart by the impact of the light.

"Lucy-San, Natsu-San are you alright in there? What's happening?" Wendy asked.

"Were fine," Natsu said irritated because he couldn't catch the speeding ball of light.

**"Ice make Hammer!"** Gray tried to break the door down but it didn't work.

**"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"** the small dragon-slayer failed as well.

"This is getting us no where!" Erza hissed in frustration.

"**Open! Gate of the Ram! Arise!**" Lucy swung her hand with Arise's key. "Arise! Stop that light!"

Arise was summoned, "I-I'll try my best! I-I'm sorry!"

"Why didn't you pick that Virgo girl!" Natsu complained.

"If she dugged in this piece of crap people call a house than it would be instantly be destroyed you idiot! I don't want to die on my birthday!" Lucy screamed.

"Stop yelling you two! Do something Flame-Brain!" Gray screeched.

"Shut up Droopy-Eyes!" Natsu hissed back looking at the door.

"This is no time to argue! You can kill each other after when we're out of here!" Lucy interrupted, "Arise stop the light!" she ordered once again.

**"Wool Bomb!" **

The light somehow deflected that back at the sender.

"Arise!" Lucy said at her spirit then giving a death glare at the light.

"I'm sorry, I'm stuck," Arise apologized again.

"Force close," Lucy knew that it was useless for her to try to attack since she was stuck.

"What the hell is going on?" the dragon-slayer mumbled.

The light was bouncing max speed, by the angle of it, it was about to hit Natsu from behind.

"Natsu watch out!" Lucy yelled as she ran towards him.

"What's happening in there!" Erza asked again hearing the new situation they were in.

"Lucy!" For a moment time stopped as he watched Lucy protect him. Lucy covered Natsu, the light hit her straight to her left arm(Near where Natsu has his Guild mark). The pain must have been grand by the look on Lucy's face. She looked even more hurt then the time she and Natsu were battling master Hades.

The light gotten brighter and brighter, it was absorbing Lucy like a black-hole. Natsu could only stare at the blonde mage. Widened eyes, jaw dropping in shock, trembling as the person he loved the most disappeared.

**"Roar of the iron dragon!"** Gajeel attacked the door.

The gang was finally able to break down the door, but it was too late. Lucy had disappeared with the strange light as well. Natsu's eyes were wide opened. Shocked at what just happened. It happened less then a minuet...Lucy...His Lucy...Just vanished without a trace...

"Natsu! Where's Lu-Chan!?"

"What happened to bunny-girl?!"

"Where's Lucy and the light thing?!"

"Lucy-San where are you?!"

"Flame-Brain, why isn't Lucy with you?!"

"Love rival..?"

"Lucy..."

They were all yelling for her in confusion. Natsu just stood there paralyzed for a moment. The strange light was gone with Lucy...She saved him...I should have been him to him. Not Lucy...

The key Natsu had that would open Lucy's new locket dropped to the ground. He could hear a clock striking midnight. It was her birthday and maybe even her death day...

Erza grabbed onto Natsu's shirt and picked him up three inches off the floor with tears in her eyes, "what the hell happened to Lucy? Where is she!?"

* * *

The strange light somehow transported Lucy somewhere; right now, she was rolling off a mountain where the 'portal' just opened. Fresh scratches and bruise's were appearing. She was hitting branches and stomps as she was falling down.

With the last amount of magic she had still left in her body she opened Loke's gate, **"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"**

Leo was summoned, "Lucy, I was on a da-" his sentence stopped when he saw his summoner/friend rolling down the mountain max speed, "Lucy!" Loke immediately rushed over to her. She was about to fall of the edge of the hill, but he managed to save her. "Lucy are you alright what on Earthland happened to you?!"

Lucy was still conscious; she just could barely move her body parts. Loke set her down next to a clear opening. Her clothing was ripped and she had lost about two pints of blood.

"W-Where am I?" Lucy touched her forehead with her left hand.

"How should I know? The more important thing you should be asking is what happened," Loke said as he took his right hand to wipe off some blood off of Lucy's left cheek.

"Natsu, Happy, Levy-Chan, Juvia, Wendy, Gray, Gajeel, Lily, Carla, Erza, and I were checking out a haunted house everyone was talking about for fun. Suddenly a strange light started to attack, it hit me and then suddenly I got transported to this place. What time is it? It was 12 AM a few minuets ago." Lucy stared at her watch. It said it was 12 PM. How was that possible? How did 12 hours past in just several minuets. Then again the sun was up and she could hear birds chirping as the ray of light hit them.

Lucy's thought was interrupted by the Lion spirit. "Hey Lucy I know this isn't the right time to be asking you something, but when did you get that tattoo?" Loke looks at her left arm.

"What are you talking about? What tattoo?" Lucy stared at her left arm. A strange-looking tattoo appeared where the light hit her. It was similar to the Fairy Glitter mark when Cana got it. Only the design was a little off, and the color was pink. "I never got this tattoo, where did it come from?" she whispered to herself. Lucy tried to rub it off but it didn't even smug.

Lucy just wanted to get back to her guild. Wanting to ignore what is happening. "You know what Loke. Lets find the guild first. Then we check out the a-"

Suddenly she remembered the present Natsu gave her, she checked her pockets. It was still there. Thank goodness. Maybe today wasn't gonna be such a horrible birthday. All she had to do now was get out of this place and find Fairy Tail.

But then thinking of Natsu just made her feel even more upset. They almost had their first kiss...The mage had a crush on the fire dragon-slayer ever since she was rescued by him when Phantom Lord tried to kidnap her and give her back to her father. When they almost kissed outside the house but was interrupted by Gajeel she felt to embarrassed to look at him again. But when she opened her present she was ready to give herself to him. Body, soul, mind. Everything...So why now? Out of all the times something crazy would happen why now? "Loke, could you please just take me to the closest town or something? I think I'm about to lose my balance."

"Of course," he got into piggy-back-ride position.

"I owe you one," Lucy feel onto his back without any strength left.

"How about a date?" Loke gave a teasing grin.

"Let's not get to crazy. I just almost died after all," Lucy gave a small giggle to his option.

~~~~xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx~~~~

After several hours of walking and searching for a town, Lucy recovered and was finally able to walk and breathe correctly, and she had regained most of her magic energy.

The two saw huge smoke coming from north of where they were going. The bushes started to shake. Lucy and Loke were in battle position ready to fight. Lucy was glad she has brought her whip with her to the house.

Suddenly two little burnt boys were coming out the bushes, one looked like a 12-year-old; he had short brunette hair and brown eyes. While the other looked nine, he on the other hand had raven hair with brown eyes. They both wore clothing that were badly burnt and ripped off. The older boy looked worse than the younger one did. He looked as if he could die any minuet now.

"P-Please help..." the little boy begged falling to the ground.

Lucy and Loke rushed over to them, "what happened?" Loke asked examining the injuries while Lucy was caring for the little boy.

"F-Four mages attacked our town. We were lucky that we escaped with our lives...Our parents however..." the older boy stopped his sentence.

"That's horrible..." Lucy held her mouth with both her hands in shock.

"There's a small village up ahead. Could you please help us get there?" the older one asked with slight hope in his eyes.

Lucy wanted to help, but she had to investigate this situation. She was a Fairy Tail mage after all, **"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"**

"Punishment?" Virgo asked as she appeared through her gates.

"No!" Lucy yelled. She was in no mood to play around.

"Y-You're a mage?" the older boy asked with widened eyes.

"Yea, I do celestial magic. I'm part of a guild named Fairy Tail. Have you ever heard of them?" she showed him her pink guild mark on her left arm.

The two started to look in fear. Trembling and fear overcoming their piece of mind, "please don't kill us!" they cried. The two walked back as far as they could from her and Loke.

"H-Hurt you? Why would we do that?" Lucy was confused more than ever. Fairy Tail? Kill?!

"Y-Your guild killed my parents! Leave us alone!" the older boy shrieked as the younger boy hid behind him. Tear were dropping heavily by them.

"K-Killed...Your parents?" Lucy gulped. What was going on here?

"Look kid do you want our help or not?" Loke hit the older boy on the head.

"Loke, don't scare them even more! They're already scared to death!" Lucy argued.

"Lucy do you want to help them or not?" Loke asked as he held the older boy by the collar of his shirt.

"O-Of course I do," the celestial answered.

"Look you two. We're your best chance to live. Are you gonna take the risk? I have no idea what the hell is going on, but I know this beautiful girl would never kill two defenseless kids," Loke exclaimed as he dropped the older boy back to the ground.

The two boys looked at them, then each other, and then back at them again.

"I-I think we can trust her," the younger one said.

"Are you sure?" the older boy was shocked at the words that came out of the younger boys mouth.

"...Her eye's...They remind me of mommy...I think we should go...They're right. We could die if we don't take their help," the boy tried to convince the other.

"...F-Fine," the older boy took several minuets to think, but they were right. They knew they had to take the risk.

"Great," Loke said relived that they finally settled in a agreement.

"Virgo, protect these boys until they get to the village," Lucy ordered.

"Yes princess," the spirit started to dig a hole to the village.

"She's a princess?" the older boy looked shocked by the false information.

"No wonder she's so pretty!" the younger boy had the same look as both Coco from Earthland and Edolas did when Virgo called her princess.

"Let's go Lucy," Loke grabbed her wrist towards the town on fire.

Lucy turned back for a moment to see the boys one last time, "be careful you two!" that was the last thing Lucy said.

~~~~xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx~~~~

Before Lucy and Loke made it to the town Loke stopped her for a second and gave her gloves to cover her guild mark. The two boys reaction to the mark seemed really suspicious. It was probably for the best to cover it up until they had answers on what was going on.

The two duo finally found the town the two boys were looking for. The town was burning and the citizens were screaming and dying in fear. Such devastation killed Lucy from the inside. Was this what Gray experienced when he first met Deliora?

Babies were screeching, women were begging out for help, some people were even killing others that were in their way. Such greed, bitterness, selfishness...

"RUN, RUN!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"HELP ME!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Lucy haven't seen this much destruction since her fight with the dragons attack during the Grand Magic Games.

Focusing more on the people and not the surroundings she didn't notice the walls behind her crumbling, "Lucy watch out!" Loke pushed Lucy out-of-the-way from a falling wall.

"S-Sorry Loke," Lucy apologized rubbing her head.

"Pay attention next time! Please!" Loke looked at her worried. Lucy could see that even the great leader of the twelve golden gates was trembling at the destruction.

"HELP!" people kept on yelling, begging to be saved not wanting to die.

"Loke, don't worry about me. We have to help the people," Lucy pushed herself off of Loke.

The lion spirit hesitated from the separation at first but then nodded "...Alright,"

Lucy put her hand against where her heart was, "You better come back to me. Got it? We don't know what were facing up against yet."

Loke at first looked slightly shocked, but then his face turned into a soft smile, "I promise princess."

Lucy could hear his footsteps fading as he ran towards the opposite direction. Lucy took a deep breath in, then out. Whatever happened next, happened. She started to take off running deeper into the town.

"Please! Anyone help me! Help me!" a small man tried to reach out for Lucy. His eyes were filled with fear. He was trapped between a crumbled old house that was on fire.

Lucy rushed to his rescue, "what happened here? Who did this?" she asked while helping him out.

"I-It was the dark guild...F-Fairy Tail!" the old man said.

Hearing those words...Lucy had gone deaf for a moment; she felt like she was about to die. The guild she adored so much was causing this...No...Just no...It couldn't be...This had to be a dream...That's right, it was a dream...She's just sleeping right? She would probably wake up any minuet...

"Thank you very much young lady, I owe you my life." the small man bowed in thankfulness.

"Y-Your welcome. Just get out of here as fast as you can," Lucy said emotionless.

"Thank you," the old man did as she instructed and ran.

...What the heck was going on here?

~~~~xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx~~~~

Lucy didn't know how many people she saved; hopefully, Loke saved more than she did. Lucy's body burnt almost everywhere, even trying to move a muscle would hurt like hell; but there were still many people dying and in need of help. She could have really needed Natsu now more than ever. He could have just eaten all the fire away or stop the people who caused the destruction.

...Natsu...Lucy started to think about the dragon-slayer...How was he? Where was he? What happened after she gotten hit with that strange light?

She snapped out of her thoughts after she heard a tall women running bare foot, "run away! The evil mages are coming! They're right behind me!" A huge explosion occurred behind what was left of a drug store, and the women was hit in the blast.

"Are you okay!?" Lucy ran over to the dying women trying to ignore her pain. A piece of the walls that blasted towards her hit the women on the head. Lucy couldn't stop shivering in fear as she checked for a pulse and heart-beat but it wasn't there...Lucy never saw someone die in-front of her like that. Even if it was someone she didn't know...This was one of the most terrifying moments in her life.

"Ha, did you look at her face panicking! Priceless! She actually thought she was getting away!" a familiar voice laughed at the death of the poor defenseless women. What kind of sicko would do something like that!?

"Look, there's another girl. She's pretty cute," another voice said.

There were four figures. Lucy couldn't see their face's in the smoke. She could only see by the shadows from the smoke there was one tiny girl with long hair tied in ponytails and three taller figures she couldn't make out yet.

"I wonder how this beauty would scream?" a teasing remark put from one of the tall figures.

The smoke was beginning to clear off, and the owners of the voices faces began to show.

"She's all yours Natsu-Kun," said a small girls voice.

...It was...Them...Lucy felt her heart-beat skip, trembling in fear at what she saw, breathing heavily on what was happening, eyes widened, for a moment everything just went mute.

**"Fire Dragons Roar!"**

The fire was gonna hit her, Loke was nowhere near her, and she wasn't holding her keys anymore because of the shock.

Was this...The end of her?

* * *

**Was it good? Bad? Horrible? I hope you guys liked it. Please review or favorite or something. Tell me what you guys think.**

**LunaMoon out!**

* * *

**Hey guys, I edited this chapter because of my poor writing skills. I hope this writing was better then before. **

**Thank you to Septdeneuf. She is the amazing writer of one of my favorite fanfiction 'Way Back Home'. LOVE IT~~~**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Another World

**I want to thank to everyone that favorite, follow, and reviewed this story! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Another World**

The burst of fire was about to hit the celestial mage, but the ground started to shack. It suddenly collapsed and Lucy fell into a newly made hole. The landing wasn't hard; it was only several feet deep.

"Did I do good princess?" it was Virgo. Just at the neck of time too!

"Thanks Virgo," Lucy gulped. She was still shocked at what she saw; the mages that were attacking and killing were her best friends...Wendy, Gray, Erza, and...Natsu...

"Where did the Blondie go? And where did the hole come from?" Lucy could hear Natsu(?) ask impatiently.

"Virgo did the two boys manage to escape?" Lucy immediately asked remembering the boys and hoping they were safe. She really needed good news; especially after what she saw was going on.

"Yes princess," Virgo answered emotionless like always, "they were taken to the hospital by some guards, they seemed trustworthy enough to seem to help,"

Lucy let out a big thankful breath, "good, you can rest now," Lucy forced closed Virgo's gate before she could argue or say another word.

**"Open! Gate of the Great Bull! Taurus!" **

Taurus came out holding his ax up, "Mooooo! Lucy's nice body!"

"Not now! Taurus, stop the mages who are burning the town," Lucy hesitated to order. She never thought she would have to say those words towards them. To the people she loved most...Taurus jumped out of the huge hole and got his ax ready for battle.

"What the heck? Is that a cow?" Gray(?) wondered with his shirt taken off.

"Who knows? Maybe he tastes good?" Natsu(?) added with a hungry look on his face. It was like her Natsu's face when he wanted food...Only more sinister and cold...

"I'm a bull! And I'm not something to eat you fire-breathing freak," Taurus hissed tightening his grip on his ax just waiting for the right moment to strike. He must have known he had to act carefully since he wasn't swing his ax immediately like every time she summoned him.

"Where did the girl go?" Erza(?) asked coldly. Lucy was still down the hole. "Remember our mission guys. Destroy the town and as many people as we can."

Lucy's eyes widened, "why are you doing this..?" the words managed to slip out as she gotten back up on the surface but then immediately shut her mouth regretting she ever spoke.

All the focus was on her. The atmosphere felt so intense she could barely breath. As their cold eyes were staring at her, she felt like all oxygen left from her body, and she couldn't breath anymore. Even thought screams of terror and noise from falling buildings were occurring, Lucy heard nothing and everything went silent for a moment. Time going slow as she slowly made direct eye contact with Natsu(?).

"Oh, so you're still here," Natsu(?) grinned evilly, "you got balls not running away with your tail behind your back like the other weaklings."

"W-Why are you people destroying the town? W-Why are you hurting people?" Lucy opened her moth again and almost choked out the words.

"It's are mission. Are you one of those brats that helped people escape? Because of you and your partner we didn't kill as many people as we thought we would," Gray(?) accused. He must have been talked about her and Loke.

Lucy got over the shock after what the ice mage said that, "so you're angry that I saved people?! What is wrong with you!?" she gotten back up on her feet again to show her enemies(?) she could and would fight back. That she was more than a pretty face.

"Listen princess if you want to die painlessly then shut up," Natsu(?) threatened as he set his fists on fire most likely to scare her but that didn't work. Lucy has changed ever since she joined Fairy Tail.

"I'm not gonna die at all!" finally Lucy got out her whip out, now she had to focus on surviving. She could figure out what the hell was going on later.

"Look's like we got a fighter," Wendy(?) said emotionless. Unlike the Wendy Lucy knew...her eyes were...Empty.

"Look, I don't know what a cow is doing here or where he came from, but I do know is that were mages. You won't even put a scratch on us," Natsu(?) stated with his cold onyx eyes staring at her.

"I'm a bull!" Taurus interrupted once again on the intense conversation.

"I might as well try than give up and die!" Lucy swung her whip at Natsu(?) and Taurus attacked Wendy(?) and Gray(?). The smoke was just one of the few things that slowed her down. With Natsu's(?) ability to smell her while Lucy couldn't see anything in the smoke she already knew the results of the battle. Her swings were close to hitting Natsu(?) but he dodged them all. While Taurus was having a hard time too, the worst part was that nobody could attack Erza(?).

**"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"**

**"Ice make Hammer!"**

Lucy could see Taurus struggling. He was getting beaten up while he could only give several minor attacks at them. At this rate she could actually die.

**"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"**

Lucy was lucky that Natsu(?) missed his attack somehow. Erza(?) started to join in the battle. She grabbed her sword and swung towards her head. Lucy barely dodged it; she could feel the breeze from the sword. Lucy and Taurus were at their limits. Lucy had cuts and bruises all around her body, she bleed so much she could barely stay conscious.

"You're not half bad princess to bad you're on the opposite side we could have been good sparing buddies," Natsu(?) harshly whispered in her ear...This was not the Natsu Lucy knew...It couldn't have been...He would never hurt her or innocent people or kill for fun.

Natsu(?) trapped both her arms by a burning wall with one hand. She couldn't move them anymore or use her whip also the heat of the wall was practically burning her alive. She was completely defenseless. Natsu(?) had his free fist on fire, ready to go for the kill. Lucy closed her eyes shut, she didn't want to see his fist collide with her body and face.

This was it! He was really gonna kill her. Lucy didn't want her spirit to watch so she force closed Taurus's gate. Her magic was extremely low.

"Where'd the cow go?" Erza(?) placed her sword near Lucy's neck before Natsu could harm her. Shivers went down her back, she could feel the blade already cutting her skin and bones even though she wasn't even in contact with it yet. "Are you going to answer my question or do you wish to die?"

"H-He's at the celestial world. I sent him back," Lucy squealed.

"Is that code talk for something? What is a celestial world?" Erza(?) asked darkly.

_'How does she not know what the celestial world is?' _Lucy thought.

"I'm not a patient person and I don't like to repeat myself. Where did that cow go and how did a hole come out of nowhere?" she kept interrogating.

Lucy just looked at her dumb-founded, celestial magic was a pretty common magic before the incident on Tenrou Island. Natsu didn't know what it was when he first met her, but he was an idiot. Erza should have known such a magic like that.

"Just kill her Erza, we'll take care of her partner later," Natsu(?) said densely with a bored face.

"You need to learn you can't just kill people immediately Natsu. You have to break them until they give you everything you want to know," she stared at Lucy that gave her shivers down her spine, "and then kill them," the scarlet-haired mage finished.

"What can we get from her? I could play with her a little. She does have a pretty face and nice body but what else?" Gray(?) asked curiously observing Lucy.

"You morons, we need her to tell us where her friend is, and how the hole and the cow came out of nowhere," Erza(?) growled. She looked as if she was just done with them.

"Who cares, will just kill her friend and anybody else that defies us like always," Natsu(?) yawned...Always...That word echoed in Lucy's mind. How many innocent lives have they taken? Why on Earthland would they do such a thing?

"She might be a mage," Wendy(?) walked over Lucy. She stared at her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Her? A mage? Only 1 out of 100 people are mage's, plus if she was a mage she would have used her magic to stop us. Not a stupid whip." Gray(?) and Natsu(?) seemed unconvinced at Wendy's(?) observation.

_'One out of a hundred?! I thought it was 20% of the number of mages in Earthland?'_ Lucy thought.

"A hole in the ground did appear out of nowhere, also the cow did as well," Erza(?) now had second thoughts about killing her on the spot, "what type of magic do you use?" she sounded more ordering than asking.

Even though a sword was pointed at Lucy's neck she didn't speak, she couldn't speak. Not because she was injured and was about to faint at any minuet, but because she was to upset and shocked on what was happening right now.

"For some reason, I think she's more confused than scared of us," evil Wendy nailed it! She did feel that way, Erza(?) threatening to kill her was scary, but because she knew her, this was just to hard to understand even more.

"That's weird, all the people we hold captive is usually scared they pee their pants," Natsu(?) stared into Lucy's eyes.

Lucy just stood there; she wanted to yell, _'Natsu! It's me! Please stop this!'_

"See, she is scared of us, she's crying," the ice mage pointed out.

Lucy didn't notice, but she was crying in both mental and physical pain. Where was Loke? Did he go back to the Celestial World because she didn't have any magic energy left?

Wendy(?) still didn't agree with Gray(?), "when people are afraid of us they start to beg and cry for their lives, even if they are strong. This one is crying like she lost or forgotten something important."

Ding Ding Ding, she was so close! It was like Wendy(?) could see into her soul!

"Enough of this. Where is your friend and that cow? And what magic do you use?" Erza(?) was ready to kill Lucy with no hesitation, with her position of her body and arm with the sword in her hand, she could swing her sword and cut off Lucy's neck like a twig.

"Just kill her, I want to kill more people!" Natsu(?) complained. As they were trying to scare the answers out of her, citizens were running out of the town. That was the only good thing about the situation Lucy was in, but it saddened her to see no one was trying to help or save her. Just running away and just caring about themselves...

"It's very rare to see mage's out of our guild, we need to know her magic before we kill her just in case she might become a threat in the later future," Erza(?) explained as she started to pull hard on Lucy' hair similar to how Nightwalker did back at Edolas when they first met.

"I never seen a mage outside of guilds," Gray(?) grinned in interest. Lucy never seen that look on his face before, it was both filled with horrier and lust. She wanted to be knocked out so she wouldn't have to see any of this. She haven't felt so helpless until the time she got kidnapped by Gajeel.

"Why don't we just take her back to the guild? She might be working for someone. I think she is more useful to us alive than dead," Wendy(?) muttered.

"I agree with you; in addition, we can torture her for defying to answer my questions." Erza(?) said full of pride.

Lucy looked at the sky dragon-slayer mage. For some reason, when Wendy(?) said those words Lucy felt like she was protecting her from them. Natsu(?) roughly threw Lucy over his shoulders. She tired to resist but didn't have enough strength too. She wanted to yell out for help but the person she would always call out for was Natsu. The mages started to resume their mission except for Natsu; he had to watch Lucy so she wouldn't escape.

"Why do I have to babysit you?! What's so special about you that Wendy convinced us to let you live?! I've never seen her like that before. If you aren't a mage then I'll just kill you now," Natsu(?) threatened.

Lucy couldn't reply back. She wanted to just hit him on the head or give him one of her 'Lucy Kick'. Watching innocent people die, be assaulted or possibly die from your best friends, and have no idea what's going on. The perfect way to celebrate your birthday.

Natsu(?) haven't noticed Lucy bleeding. If that kept on going on, she would die from blood loss. Wendy(?) walked over to them. She started to heal her where she was bleeding the most.

"Why are you healing her Wendy?" Natsu(?) asked with widened eyes. Lucy's only guess for his reaction was this Wendy didn't care about many people enough to heal them.

"If I don't she can die from blood loss, Natsu-San remember we need to keep this one alive. Keep on watching her and help her not die," Wendy(?) went back to the killing and destruction.

"Then why don't you watch her!?" Natsu(?) yelled in anger.

Lucy already started to feel much better, Wendy(?) must have healed more than just her blood problem. She looked at Natsu(?) and he looked at her back with his cold eyes once again made her tremble.

"What are you looking at?" he said coldly.

"..."

"Geez, I agreed to spare your pathetic life for now and this is how I'm treated. You should be grateful!" the fire dragon-slayer hissed.

Lucy ignored his comment and looked at the people screaming in fear, watching people die helplessly was horrible. Fresh tears started to form and all Lucy could do was shut her eyes and cover her ears to avoid looking or hearing this tragedy.

"What the hell did you do to Lucy?" a new voice walked in.

Lucy looked up to see another figure come towards her yet again the smoke was blocking the face of the owner of the voice, but Lucy knew who it was. It was Loke! He must have sensed his summoner being in need of help. Lucy tried to force close his gate but it didn't work.

"So you're her partner that was trying to play hero?" Natsu(?) got up and smashed his fists together, "I'll hurt you 100 times worse. We don't need you alive just your partner so I won't hold anything back."

"I don't know what the hell is going on but if you hurt Lucy I'll hurt you Natsu," Loke has his serious face on; it was rare of him to yell. He must have been really mad.

"Let's fight," Natsu(?) started to rush over to him with his hands on fire ready to brawl. He swung his fist but Loke easily dodged it.

"You're not half bad are you a mage too?" Natsu(?) grinned.

"No I'm not. I'm a celestial spirit. I knew you were dumb Natsu, but I didn't think you were this dumb," Loke innocently smiled which made Natsu have a irritated look.

**"Roar of the Fire Dragon!**

**"Regulus Impact!"**

Their fists collided and a huge explosion occurred. Wendy(?), Erza(?), and Gray(?) came back to see what all the commotion was about...They had blood all over them and Lucy was absolutely sure of one thing...It wasn't their blood.

"Is that the other guy that was rescuing people?" Gray(?) asked.

"What the hell do you think Ice-Freak?" Natsu(?) hissed back while blocking another one of Loki's attacks.

"He must be a mage if he could fight against you Natsu-San," Wendy(?) commented.

"Kill him quickly we're finally done destroying the town," Erza(?) commanded harshly.

Natsu(?) and Loke were still clashing fists. To think of it Lucy never witnessed a fight between those two. The leader of the Zodiac V.S. the fire dragon-slayer who defeated Jellal and even two other dragon-slayer.

The battle went on and everyone started to get bored watching it except for Lucy who couldn't stop thinking of Loke and Natsu(?) getting hurt.

"End it Natsu," Gray(?) said in boredom.

"Shut up, he's stronger than he looks!" Natsu(?) argued. Natsu(?) then started to have a smirk on his face whatever he was thinking wasn't good. Natsu(?) ran towards and grabbed Lucy's arm to use her as a shield as Loke was about to land another attack.

Loke immediately turned the other way. His fists hit a building, "fight like a man Natsu don't take hostages. I thought you were better than that," Loke hissed. He was really pissed now that Natsu(?) used his owner as a shield.

"Gray! Wendy! Now!" the fire dragon-slayer yelled.

**"Ice make Floor!"**

**"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"**

The icy floor made Loke slip and the blast from Wendy surprised him. Luckily he dodged Wendy's attack, but Natsu(?) has the chance to finally hit him. He landed a critical hit. Loke started to cough out blood in pain. Loke bend down in pain as Natsu(?) kept on kicking him with an evil grin.

"Loke!" Lucy let out a small scream.

"Lucy!" Loke sceamed back.

"Geez, what is this a love story?" Natsu(?) teased as he continued to kick him.

"Loke, go back," the blonde-haired mage cried.

"No way Lucy, I'd never let you get hurt," the spirit disagreed.

"Drama queen," Gray(?) said.

"Shut up Gray!" Loke replied but ended up even more blood.

"Kill him Natsu," Erza(?) ordered.

"My pleasure," the salmon-haired picked Loke up by his hair. Seeing that, something inside of Lucy burst. Her new weird tattoo started to glow white, the ground started to shack again, and the winds started to blow as harsh as a tornado.

**"STOP!" **Lucy screamed, suddenly some sort of force-field surrounded Loke. Natsu(?) quickly let him go and his hand that he used to hold him started to smoke. The force-field must have been strong if Natsu(?) dropped him that fast.

"What the hell was that?" Natsu(?) muttered.

"Lucy..." Loke couldn't finish his sentence because as soon as he said her name he vanished back to the celestial world...

And as soon as Loke vanished every single bit of power and energy had left her, she started to black out and the last thing she saw was everyone starring at her.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Thrae

_**Chapter 3: Welcome to Thrae**_

Every part of her body felt stiff, she could barely even talk, and her vision was messed up. The blonde felt something restricting her from moving probably a rope wrapped around her. She was to in pained to even open her eyes, but luckily for Lucy her ears were working.

"I'm telling you gramps! I saw her use weird magic! She made some sort of force-field and a summoned a cow or something!" Lucy couldn't see who said that, but she knew the voice too well. It was Natsu's voice...

"So you want me to believe that this girl was able to do such things?" that voice sounded like masters. Where was she exactly? Back at Fairy Tail? "I think she's waking up?" master(?) said.

The Celestial mage's eyes were finally able to open. As she slowly opened them, she saw her guess was right. She was inside Fairy Tail... But somethings were off... Everyone glared at her with such cold eyes except for Wendy(?). One of the things off was that she was being held captive in her guild... What else?... Only half the Fairy Tail members she knew was there. And so many people looked younger; such as, Romeo(?) and Macao(?) looked like they did before the Tenrou Island incident. "W-What's going on?" Lucy managed to ask.

Natsu(?) was the first one to say something to her, "good morning sleeping beauty," he teased. The first thing Lucy did was check her pockets for her keys and birthday present. A sigh of relief came out. They were still in place luckily. Natsu(?) noticed the sigh and rose a brow. He rose Lucy's chin to make her look eye to eye with him, "what's with that happy sigh? You do know what's going on right?"

She wandered her eyes to look at everyone else. Erza(?) was eating a strawberry-cake on a table alone as she was watching her with a malicious smile on her face which made Lucy shiver in fright. Gray(?) was shirtless like usual and gave a look to her in interest while Juvia(?) was next to him. Master(?) was just observing her like she was an enemy. Levy(?) was next to Gajeel(?) reading a black book with a picture of a skull on it and completely ignoring her. Mirajane(?) was wearing an outfit similar to the ones she used to wear when she was hard-core. The most normal thing in here was Cana(?) just drinking beer and half drunk.

"Hey! Pay attention Blondie!" Natsu(?) growled impatiently. Her eyes immediately came back to stare at the fire dragon-slayers cold onyx ones. "Much better," he said.

"What's going on?" Lucy repeated more confidently this time. She couldn't summon her Celestial spirits yet. Her magic level was at zero, so she couldn't do anything.

Natsu(?) just grinned at Lucy's reaction, "you're at Fairy Tail Luce. I'm Natsu Drageel of Fairy Tail A.K.A Salamander. Now that I told you who I am, you should tell me about yourself like..." he yanked her soft hair which made her yell in pain, "who the hell are you?" he whispered in her ear dangerously. Lucy refused to show fear and just glared back at him. "Now don't give me that look," Natsu(?) pouted as he punched her stomach. Lucy hissed in pain by the impact

"Wow what a pathetic girl! Are you sure she was able to do what you guys said she did?" Cana(?) asked as she rose her bottle of beer, "if anything she looks like a plain girl!" she said.

Right now Lucy had to figure out what was going on, and she knew exactly how. "At least I didn't hide the identity of who I really was to my father," Lucy said to see how Cana(?) would react. If Romeo(?) and Macao(?) has the same age before Tenrou Island, then that would mean that Cana hasn't told Gildart who she was yet. Lucy didn't like to do this, but she had to find out what was happening.

Lucy got the reaction she wanted to see... But to much of it... Cana(?) threw her bottle of beer next to Lucy's head to make her flinch. The brunette walked over and slapped Lucy, "how the hell do you know about that?" she whispered harshly. Lucy stayed silent, so her suspicions were right... The time zone here was different... Did that mean she was in another world like how Lisanna went to Edolas? If she did then she was totally screwed...

Cana(?) slapped her harder and Lucy let out a scream. Before she could slap her again Natsu(?) grabbed her wrist to stop her, "Cana stop this right now. I'm the one who has the right to hit her not you. I'll let you hurt her later, but right now I need her to answer some questions for me so back off." He ordered. Cana(?) at first tried to refuse but then did as he said.

Before she left, she lead towards my ear again, "I'll find out how you found that out..." she whispered. Lucy gulped. What Lucy did was risky, she found out one of the things she wanted to know but the price could have been more than she bargained for.

Whispers flowed through the guild. Focusing more of their attention on the blonde. Natsu(?) just ignored the whispered and gotten straight to the interrogation, "who the hell are you?" he started.

If Natsu's(?) name was the exact same in this world, then her counter-partner had a high possibility of having the same name as hers. "...Lucy Ashley..." she lied.

Natsu(?) didn't seem the slightest convinced. He set his fist on fire to scare Lucy off but that had no effect against her. Her Natsu had almost set her on fire many times. "Not budging huh? You're not as weak as I thought," he said. The flames began touching her right leg. She bit her lips to hold in the pain as several drops of tears came out. Natsu's(?) flames grew bigger, but Lucy still didn't budge...

Gray(?) finally took the spotlight, "obviously she won't talk by your weak flames Flame-Brain. Looks like it's up to me again," he grinned to himself filled with pride.

Juvia(?) looked at him with such sparkling eyes, "go Gray-sama!" she fangirl screamed. Lucy reacted by what Juvia(?) said with a twitching eye.

**"Ice Make Sword"**

Now Gray(?) was holding an ice sword, he held it near Lucy's neck, "who are you? Please tell us~ Killing a beautiful girl like you would just spoil my day," he said with such a smooth yet scaring tone.

Juvia(?) was obviously jealous by the sort of complement that Gray(?) had given her, "who the hell are you?! Are you Juvia's new love rival?! Juvia will defeat you like she did with all the others!" How many girls have Juvia(?) 'defeated'? "Let Juvia hurt her Gray-sama! She is undeserving to be dealt with your hands" she pleaded

"Not this again," Lucy sighed quietly to herself. Wherever she was, in another world, or whatever. Juvia would _always_ see her as a love rival. That was both irritating and annoying.

Gray(?) heard what Lucy had said, "again?" he repeated. "What does again mean?" he rose a brow with even more interest in her.

If Lucy wasn't tied up, she would have face-palmed herself for blurting. "N-Nothing," she turned her head to the other direction. "Like I said before my name is Lucy Ashley..."

Erza(?) was now stepping up, "enough! I shall be the one to discipline her!" her sword appeared in her hands and walked towards her.

Natsu(?) didn't like what was going on how people wanted to do his job, "no way! I'm interrogating her! I had to watch her while you guys finished up destroying the town! It's only fair if I do it so back off!" he argued.

"You got to fight that Loke guy whatever his name is though!" Gray(?) hissed back at him.

"You wanna go Ice-Prick!?"

"Bring it Flame-Brain!"

"Stop this nonsense!" Master(?) yelled. If Lucy was being held captive by other people, she would have been scared out of her mind. But being held captive by Fairy Tail, she just looked at them with annoyed eyes. "Look at this girl. She's not even scared of us anymore by all of your ridiculousness." Master(?) sighed.

This was getting nowhere. Nobody was gaining any information on anything, "what on Earth-land is happening here?" Lucy blurt out by accident. She immediately shut her mouth. Seeing Gray(?) and Natsu(?) fight made her loosened.

Natsu(?) and the others stared at her as if she was crazy. Natsu was the first to ask, "what the hell is a 'Earth-land'?"

Lucy blinked and he blinked back. What he said definitely cleared what was going on here... She wasn't in Earth-land anymore... Did that mean she ended up in another world?! She was so fucked... "I-Isn't that the name of this w-world?" the blonde hoped she was wrong about thinking she was on another planet.

"Are you stupid or something? This is Thrae," the counter-partner of Natsu said. Well at least she knew what the name of this world was called. "What the hell is wrong with you? Earth-land? Do you have amnesia?"

Could Lucy tell these guys the truth? They were about to torture her seconds ago but never-mind that. First priority was to find out how to get back to her world. "I wish I did... Look, can't we make a deal or something?" she asked.

Erza's counter-partner crossed her arms and glared at her, "why would we when we have the upper hand. We can just squeeze the answers out of you without you receiving anything."

Lucy thought about it for a moment and spoke, "with the progress you made so far, I think it will take forever to do that way," she said eyeing Natsu and Gray's counter-partner.

Wendy's counter-partner finally took the stage, "I think we should take her up on that offer. No offence but the last time Natsu-san and Gray-san tried to get answers from a hostage they ended up fighting and the hostage died before we could get any answers."

"It was his fault!" Natsu and Gray's counter-partner pointed their figure at each other as the yelled.

The scarlet-haired knew that Lucy's deal was probably best, "alright, will make a deal. What is your proposal?"

Lucy couldn't help but smile in relief. Now they could finally get the ball rolling, "You ask me a question, I answer, I ask you a question, you answer. As simple as that, you okay with that? Don't worry I'm not gonna ask a super secret question or anything." Erza and master's counter-partner nodded their heads in agreement. "A-Also could you please release me from all this rope? It's very tight and I don't have any magic energy left in me for the time being so you don't have to worry about me using my magic."

The master of this guild thought for a moment and agreed, "I will, but Natsu will keep on watching you to make sure you don't do anything fishy."

What the master said about being 'fishy' got Lucy thinking of Happy. Did Happy not exist in this world? He was originally from Edolas. Lucy just nodded her head. The rope was cut off by Erza's counter-partner sword that barely missed her by a centimeter. The Celestial mage could see that she did it on purpose. She had to remember that these people might have looked the same as her friends and had similar personalities, but they wouldn't kill her without hesitation.

"Why do I have to watch her again?" Natsu's counter-partner complained, "the only thing that doesn't make me want to kill her is her scent and big rack."

"Just do it," Erza's counter-partner gave him a death glare.

"A-Aye!"

* * *

The group relocated to another spot for more privacy. They were in a pitch black room where the only source of light was a lamp. The only furniture was a black table with the lamp placed on it and several seats. Cana's counter-partner wanted to come but was refused. Natsu, Gray and Erza's counter-partners were on one side where Lucy was on the other. Wendy was also there to heal if things got physical. Master went back to his office to get work done and ordered to report anything newsworthy

"Who are you really?" the rosy-haired mage asked impatiently.

"I guess you can call me an alien," Lucy said plainly. It was true. She wasn't from this world so that meant she was an alien.

The knight mage twitched her eyes probably thinking she was just messing with them, Natsu's counter-partner burst into laughter, and the raven-haired just pinched the bridge of his nose by how stupid the answer sounded. "Do you mean alien as in not from this country?" the ice maker asked.

"Nope, an actual alien. I'm not from this world. I'm from a planet called Earth-land which I told you before," the blonde stated. The information she was giving wasn't hurting anyone and this was the only way she had a chance to get back home.

"From how a spaceship-" the dragon-slayer was cut off.

"How do you expect us to believe this ridiculous nonsense?" The S-class mage questioned.

Lucy felt how thick the atmosphere gotten in this room. If the Cana's life in this world was very similar to her Cana, then that must have meant their lives were similar. She had to take a leap of faith to see if their lives were similar to her friends life's "Natsu is searching for a fire dragon named Igneel who disappeared July 7th, X777, Gray lost his parents by an attack by a demon named Deliora, and you Erza used to be a slave." They all widened her eyes. The leap of faith was worth it.

"How the hell did you know that?!" the scarlet-haired mage hissed.

Gray's counter-partner tried to calm her down. Note to self never remind Erza's counter-partner about her past. "People might have spread these rumors, and that's how she knew about them. That's probably why."

She relaxed herself thanks to his help, "you're probably right," she muttered.

Lucy wanted to just changed the subject but she had to convince them she was from another world, "I have more proof," Lucy started. On the day of the Grand Magic Games Erza had told her why her last name was Scarlet. "You're last name is Scarlet because your crush gave that last name to you."

Erza's counter-partners eyes widened, "only I know that... Besides him and the other old slaves... How on Thrae do you know that?..."

The Celestial mage focused on mainly on eye contact to show she wasn't afraid... Even though she was a little, "I told you. I come from another world. I'm friends with your counter-partners. That's how I know that," she said.

Everyone in that room was shocked. They thought it over for a while to believe her or not. Her proof was to private for just a rumor that was told. They all agreed there was a very high hope she was an alien, but they still weren't 100% sure.

"Can I ask a question now that you asked me one?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"You just did," the fire dragon-slayer pointed out. He truly was Natsu's counter-partner.

"That one doesn't count," the Celestial mage hissed.

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Na-ah!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Can we focus at whats in hand?!" the scarlet-haired mage yelled. No matter what. Fairy Tail was Fairy Tail. Destructive and distracting with a mixture of screams.

"Let me just ask my question please," Lucy said, "I told you before. I'm not from this world, so I have no idea what's to understand about this world, so could you please tell me some of its histories and why Fairy Tail is a Dark Guild?"

Natsu's counter-partner grinned my the question, "I'm gonna tell her! I want to!" he declared. The others didn't disagree with anything. He crossed his legs and smiled like a child. "So you see Thrae is ruled by a group of people we call the _Royals, _the Royals are cruel people who only care about power and money and use powers of demons. They fear mages because of their magic, so they kill everyone of them they can find unless they're a Royal; in other words, if your a mage you're died, so it's very rare to find mages not from guild. All of us here at Fairy Tail has been treated horribly by them. While I was in search of my father and asked for help, they tried to kill me when I told them I was a dragon slayer. I got a scar on my neck to prove it. Erza was in-slaved by them. Gray was a ordinary boy until the Royals decided to summon a demon to destroy his home for more territory."

"But why do you kill?" Lucy interrupted with such sadness in her eyes from the story.

"I'm getting to that. Don't interrupt me." Natsu's counter-partner commanded. Lucy nodded her head. "We take on requests from other people who need help from the Royals. That town we destroyed were actually people hired by the Royals to capture mages if one would come across. All of them were in on it. They would be sweet and kind to them and give them a roof under their head for the night. Then the next thing they know they're poisoned and slowly tortured until they beg for death." The dragon-slayer said with such pained eyes. "We show no mercy to people who dare to hurt others for money."

"But you're killing them for money too!" Lucy yelled. Confusion was all she could feel. Who was the bad guy then? The two boys she saved or Fairy Tail? They're situation was similar to Edolas.

"It is true we kill for money, but we only do it to support the guild. We mostly do it to kill the people who deserve it. The town killed for greed." Erza's counter-partner answered.

The rosy-haired teen continued, "we're family and we all care about each other. Sorry if we were hurting you too much. We thought you were part of the Royals."

The stripper sighed, "don't apologize you idiot. There is still a chance she could be part of the royals! I mean she's from another planet? How ridiculous is that?"

"I have more proof..." Lucy muttered. This caught the attention of everyone here. She looked at the glove Loke had given her and removed it to show her guild mark. Everyone stared at it in shock.

Erza's counter-partner grabbed her hand to check if it was fake, "it's real..." she whispered in disbelief.

"Now do you believe me? I'm not a Royal," the blonde stated.

The equip mage spoke, "I'm telling this news to Master. I'll be right back. Natsu you come with me as well," with that they exited the room.

Lucy felt that her some of her magic had come back, but it wasn't the right time to use it yet.

Gray's counter-partner chose to ask the next question, "alright, now are turn again. If you really are from another world what's it like and what are our counter-partners like over there?"

Lucy smiled sadly missing her home. She could be at her apartment right know enjoying a nice bath or finishing up her novel for Levy to read later on, "my world isn't perfect but we aren't like your world. Mages are free to use their magic. We have big events and are even praised by people. The Fairy Tail I'm from is the strongest guild in the world, but we care about everyone and don't care about weak or strong. We laugh and argue everyday. The guild is always filled with screams, fights, and happiness. You're counter-partners almost have the same past as you guys do."

The raven-haired stayed silent for a while, "that's the world I would like to live in... Free to be who we are and not hiding or killing..." he muttered as he put his chin on the desk and sighed once again. "You know that guy... um Loke was it. I think I seen him before. Is he from your world too?"

Lucy nodded her head, "do you think you met his counter-partner here?"

"I think I have... but you won't like who his counter-partner is..." Gray said.

"Could you please tell me?" Lucy asked in curiosity.

"He looks like Leo. He's the bodyguard for the princess of the Royals. The girl who would be crowned queen and ruler of this world soon. Princess Heartfilia..."

The celestial mage widened her eyes at what she just heard. How could it be that her counter-partner was a person enemy to the Fairy Tail...


	4. Chapter 4: Celesta

_**Chapter 4: Celesta**_

After more interrogation for hours, they conformed Lucy was not a threat to them... yet... Natsu, Gray, and Wendy's counter-partners took a liking to the blonde, but the scarlet-haired still had many doubts about Lucy, and Lucy knew that. She couldn't blame Erza's counter-partner for being to cautious about her. She was a stranger to them. It was amazing they believed she was from another planet! Many people in the guild gave her nasty glares also.

The blonde had many troubled thoughts about the Fairy Tail she was in... They killed... KILLED... She understood they had to fight back but it seemed so wrong... What did this world come to... She had no idea what to believe was now... So many questions ran into her mind.

The rosy-haired slayer noticed the Celestial mage's frown, "you alright Luce?" he asked putting a shoulder around her smiling.

Lucy blankly stared at the fire dragon-slayer before noticing him, "o-oh... Natsu... Sorry, there are a lot of thing on my mind now..." she said tightening her grip in her hand. Her fingernails dug deep into her skin almost penetrating it. She couldn't help but shiver in thought of what happened to everyone in the guild. Mages hunted down for just being born... Earth-land sounded like a paradise compared to Thrae to mages like everyone here...

"What's wrong? Besides that half the people here want to kill you?" he grinned. One thing for sure was that this Natsu sure was positive...

"H-How..." Lucy whimpered, "h-how can you live like this? Killing or being killed? I-It's horrible..." she quietly sobbed resting her head on his chest. Nothing she had been through so far could compare to there lives, "you stain your hands with blood and smile from it... I don't know how you live like this everyday..." tears dropped down onto his shirt.

Natsu's counter-partner's eyes turned emotionless and cold. He grabbed Lucy's shoulder tightly which caused her to flinch. He glared at her intensely, "we live like this because we have to survive... We will kill others to protect our family... In our eyes we are doing what we think is right... But in others... We hunt down the innocent and kill the good... In fact I'm happy I kill bastards like the ones we killed yesterday."

"There were kids there... Surely they were innocent... They looked so helpless and in pain..." she gulped, "a-and you killed them too... Where's the justice in that? W-Where is the justice in this crazy world...?"

"Haven't you learned anything we told you Lucy? There is no Justice in this world. The Royal make up their own rules to benefit from it for their own purpose... I have never even seen a Royal be even kind to some stranger... We kill the evil from the outside... This is who we are Lucy... And if you don't like it I suggest you get as far away from her as soon as possible..." Practically everyone was staring at them, Lucy knew she was making a scene, but she couldn't it. Natsu's counter-partner felt bad for being to harsh on her. She wasn't used to a sample of what he and everyone else went through. "Let's go talk somewhere else..." he lightly grabbed the crying girl's wrist and dragged her to another room isolated from the others.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that in-front of everyo-" her sentence was cut off short by a flick on the head.

The rosy-haired teen only sighed, "you're a handful you know that?" he grabbed a seat and sat down, "anything else you have to talk about and cry?" for a murderer he was very understanding... Even thought he was so different from _her _Natsu, he was so much like him...

Lucy wiped her tears with her sleeve and smiled by the act of kindness he had just displayed to her, "I'm fine now, but could you answer me a question?" she asked. Natsu's counter-partner nodded silently crossing his arms together. Lucy calmed herself down from crying and cleared her throat, "do you know what... Princess Heartfillia looks like?" she was curious to know if her counter-partner really was partly behind all this pain and disaster.

Natsu's counter-partner blinked several times before answering, "actually... Nobody knows what she looks like. Nobody even knows her first name now that I think about it. All we know is she's the daughter of the queen and king Layla and Jude Heartfillia. They hide who her identity to in order to protect her from people like us."

The blonde took a big gulp, "would you kill her if you have the chance?" she was afraid of the answer.

The slayer clenched his jaw hard by the question the blonde just asked. He never thought about that before. She directly never did anything wrong... that they know of but then again she was a Royal. The **Princess**. Only blood relative of the king and queen that did this to his friends and family... "Yes..." he muttered, "I would kill her without any hesitation if I have the chance."

Lucy bit her tongue when he answered, "...has she done anything wrong?"

"No... Not that anyone knows of," he shook his head. A royal was a royal... They were all the same. Cold, mean, monstrous, selfish, only and always thinking about themselves instead of others. The princess had to be guilty! If she and her parents never existed, mages would be free to do as they wish. Free. Happy. A true life.

"Then why would you want to kill her?"

"Because she's a Royal!"

"She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"If people like her didn't exist, we wouldn't be hiding and actually have a life! They took Gray's parents! They turned Erza into a slave! When the Royals found out about dragon slayers existence Wendy's, Gajeel's, and my parents wouldn't have left us! All their fault! They deserve to die!" he lot all control of his emotions and screamed.

A tear dropped out of Lucy's eyes. She hated this world for causing Natsu's counter-partner so much pain... "I-I'm sorry..." she cried. Large drops of tears began to hit the ground, "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you remember all that..."

"D-Don't cry! Um... Uhh..." in panic Natsu's counter-partner hugged her. Holding her tight in a warm hug, "sorry for yelling... Just please be quiet..." He's warm embrace stopped her sobbing in remembrance of the Natsu she knew.

"Natsu! Where are you hot-head!?" the blonde and the rosy-haired heard Gray's counter-partner's voice yell from the other side of the door. Lucy pushed off of Natsu's arms blushing madly. What was she thinking?! He wasn't the Natsu she loved! The door flew opened to show the Ice mage and Rain women. "I didn't know you were a playboy Natsu. Making out with the alien while in love with _her,_" the raven-haired teased.

Natsu's counter-partner blushed when his rival/friend said 'her'. Who was her? Lisanna? Was Natsu's counter-partner and Lisanna's dating? "S-shut up stripper! Why do you need me anyway?!" he yelled quickly changing the subject.

"Well if you must know._ 'She'_ is here now to visit again, and don't you dare talk to Gray-sama like that again!" Juvia's counter-partner hissed at the slayer as she hugged Gray's counter-partner's arm which he reacted by trying to pull her off as fast as he could. She pouted and became depressed by the reaction.

The fire dragon-slayers eyes widened, "she's here!? Now?! H-how do I look? Do I smell good Luce?!" he asked putting up his armpits for the blonde to smell. The ice mage face-palmed and Juvia' counter-partner still sulked. Lucy screamed at him for doing such a disgusting thing to her.

Visitor? Why would Lisanna's counter-partner be a visitor when she just saw her in the guild with Mira's counter-partner? The ive mage noticed Lucy's confused look and kindly smiled, "that's right we never told you about _her_," he stated, "you probably want to know who she is right?" Gray's counter-partner asked. Lucy easily nodded her head as the rosy-haired teen ran outside the room to meet with _her._

Gray's counter-partner signed by the display Natsu's counter-partner and Juvia pouted her cheeks in jealousy that her crush was being so kind to someone they just met yesterday. "Anyways where was I? That's right!_ She_ calls herself Celesta.. She comes over the guild from time to time and offer help. Celesta once saved Wendy's life and even though we practically know nothing about her she's part of the family here. The flame-brain developed a crush on her a long time ago when she helped him recover while Wendy's magic was weak."

"But you don't know anything about her, are you guys sure about being so friendly to her?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"We let you live didn't we? Celesta saved Wendy and many other member of are family. Once she almost died for one of our people, we trust her. She had never given us a reason to suspect her," Gray's counter-partner answered, "she knows the life we live but support it and don't judge us for the things we do. When we're feeling down she always finds a way to cheer us up. An angel if you ask me," he said proudly with a big smile.

Lucy smiled as well. Whoever she was, they must have loved her that trust her that much, "could I meet her?" she wondered.

"Hey Gray! Thanks for getting Natsu for me!" a cheery voice rang. A person that looked like the same height as the blonde ran towards them. Her face was hidden by the shadow of the hod connected to the cloak she was wearing. Lucy couldn't see anything specific about her but the clothes. The cloak was a snow-white color with two little fuzz balls connected to the strings to tighten it more, she wore a lovely laced blue dress that reached her ankles with a white belt with a light yellow pouch, and white long boots that covered the rest of the legs. Her skin was a beautiful pale color and she had an amazing body. No wonder Gray's counter-partner said she was an angel, she wore so much white.

When she realized Lucy's existence she nearly choked herself, everything went silent for several moments. The blonde wanted to break it by greeting her, "h-hi. My name is Lucy. I'm new here. I heard so much about you, and I hope we can be friends," she reached out her hand so Celesta could shack it.

Celesta trembled as she shook her hand, "C-Celesta... Likewise..."

"So I see you met Lucy, Celesta! Isn't she cool!" Natsu's counter-partner smiled.

Wendy's counter-partner came along with Erza's towards them. The sky dragon-slayer looked nervous while the scarlet-haired just glared at Lucy. The S-class mage grabbed a hold Celesta protectively away from Lucy like she was trying to protect her. Lucy gulped by the intense air. The scarlet-haired didn't trust Lucy in the slightest. One little mistake and she would be a goner, "stay away from Celesta," Erza's counter-partner hissed.

The busty blonde flinched by how deadly her tone was. It almost made her burst into tears. She would have if it wasn't for something unexpected, "please don't threaten her Erza, I have some business with her~," Celesta said embracing Lucy in a hug. The cloaked girl turned to Erza's counter-partner who had widened eyes by the sudden action, "Lucy, Wendy, and I have to go to the bathroom! I'll be back in thirty minutes~" she grabbed Lucy's shoulder and Wendy's counter-partners wrist dashing toward the restroom.

Natsu's, Gray's, Erza's, and Juvia's counter-partner looked dumb-founded by what had happened. Natsu's counter-partner sulked being apart from Celesta, Erza froze from the shock, and Juvia resumed hugging Gray which he yelled to stop. "What... Just happened..."

Celesta immediately searched every stall when they entered the bathroom. When she was 100% sure nobody was their she looked the door, and she grabbed the blonde's arms tightly observing her appearance, "y-your face..." Celesta muttered feeble. Lucy felt Celesta's hands were trembling with complete shock and noticed her multiple gulps. Here she was with a person she met two seconds ago and Wendy's counter-partner swearing insanely.

"Wh-What about my face? Is there anything wrong with it?" Lucy said looking the other way freaked out by the weird interaction. Couldn't she get a break for one minuet?

Celesta lifted up her hood to reveal her face... Lucy at first sight was immensely shocked to see her see it... Blondie hair... Chocolate brown eyes... Pale skin tone... The face that she was staring at was no other than hers, "y-you look just like me..." her color drained from her body and felt the room spinning in place. Both stood silent saying nothing together only observing the others looks... Lucy had found her counter-partner... The princess of the Royals...


	5. Chapter 5: Switch

_**Chapter 5: Switch**_

Lucy widened her eyes at the surprise she has just encountered. To many things were in her mind already like how to get back home, how she even got here, and now she just had to met her counter-partner who was also the person Natsu's counter-partner wanted to kill most... again, worst birthday ever.

"Please just don't scream or freak out, I'm already really confused on what has happened," Celesta or she should say Lucy's counter-partner said still gasping from the shocking event.

The sky dragon slayer stayed silent with a nervous look. Lucy now understood why Wendy's counter-partner protected her back at the town. She thought she was Celesta. It made perfect sense why she wanted her to live...

"Wendy... could you please catch me up to what has just happened while I was gone?" requested Celesta hoping to find some answers to whats going on, and the blunette did. It took Celesta several moments to process it all but finally understood the situation. "So to wind it all up, you are my counter-partner from another world who somehow ended up here. Correct?"

Lucy nodded her head in guilt. If she never came here, she would have never caused any trouble for Celesta. It already looked like she had too much on her plate with hiding her identity and other things, "yes, and I understand if you get really upset and mad about the new problem going on despite having already so much going on. I'm so sorry."

Lucy's counter-partner shook her head and smiled nervously. It was funny how her own counter-partner tried to hide her worries with the exact same smile she would use. Celesta only kept on smiling, "this is actually in my benefit," she added. Lucy stared confused more than ever. This was a good thing? Celesta grabbed Lucy's hands with desperate eyes, "I know we only met right now, but could you please help me with something extremely important?" she asked softly. She may have been Lucy's counter-partner, but as much as Lucy hated to admit it; her counter-partner was much more lady like.

"U-Um... I won't get me killed right?" Lucy asked nervously. She looked at Wendy's counter-partner and asked with her eyes what was happening, but she only responded with a worried look.

Celesta grabbed a hold of the slayer, "I want to switch places with you," she shyly told her wish. Lucy and the blunette tilted their heads with no understanding. "I-I hope that Lucy-san could switch places with me for the rest of the day. I always wanted to stay in Fairy Tail longer than thirty minutes... We have the same face and since she just came to our planet nobody would know a difference. I know this sounds extremely dangerous and stupid and we just met less than ten minuets ago and this is too rash, but I really need this... please understand Lucy-san." she bowed her head slightly.

The sky dragon-slayer turned mad, "that is extremely dangerous Celesta! Many things could go wrong, I won't forgive myself if you got hurt!" she quietly yelled so the other guild members wouldn't hear her.

The princess looked down on the floor with disappointment, "I know lots of things could go south... but I want to just live my life for at least the rest of the day Wendy... I want to be closer to Natsu..." she tried her best to hide her blush from the others but failed too.

So her counter-partner was in love with this reality of Natsu... Lucy could understand her. She had a similar situation. Lucy's life was full of loneliness and all she ever wanted were friends... when Natsu came along her wish was granted and it was everything she had ever wanted... As Wendy kept on scolding Celesta, Lucy took a stand and smiled at her, "I'll do it Celesta. I'll pretend to be you," she swore.

The blunette looked shocked while Celesta stood happily at the break of tears, "r-really? Y-You will?" she said in utter joy.

Wendy's counter-partner straight out denied it, "I will not allow this Celesta."

A great upsetting look appeared on the princess's face, "but Wendy... just until sunset at the least! This is the only opportunity that has ever happened to me that actually allows me to escape even if it's temporary!" she begged.

The blue-haired knew she couldn't keep on denying the princess any longer, "... but... fine... but I must stay with you for the whole time!" she said.

Lucy saw the love in Wendy's counter-partners eyes toward Celesta which were full of tears of worry and hugged her. Their friendship was beautiful. She hated to interrupt, but she needed to know how this plan would go, "excuse me, sorry to interrupt but could you tell me the details of the plan and how I should act when I'm pretending to be you? Also the matter on the dragon-slayers nose." Lucy muttered.

"Right, I think I have mostly everything down for the plan," her counter-partner replied. If she already planned at that moment, she must have been insanely smart. She did discuss herself all this time so it did make sense on her level of intelligence. "I use a perfume that one of my friends made to hide my true scent even though Fairy Tail don't know who I am. I could lead you it while you're at my home, and I can wipe out the perfume now since we probably have the same scent."

Lucy nodded her head in understanding, "but how am I going to get back to your home or castle... or where-ever you live?"

"Do you know what Celestial spirits are?" Celesta asked holding out the same keys Lucy had. This wasn't to shocking thought. Lucy nodded her head and showed the princess her keys. "You truly are my counter-partner," she smiled. "In this world, our magic is very rare. So rare, that very few know about it. Scientists that my father hired created a device that allowed my Celestial spirits to come out at anytime they wish and help our family. So if you see my friends in rooms or halls so don't be surprised."

"For the way back home, Leo always gets me back safely. You should know him since you have his key. A major flirt sadly... If he flirts on you, I extremely apologize. He knows that I come here as Celesta; in fact, all my spirits do. When you exit the guild, you have to get to a cherry blossom tree nearby with your face hidden of course. Leo will be wearing a similar cloak to mine but with a lion symbol on it. That is how you will identify them. Just follow him and you'll be fine getting to my home, you should do some small talk, so you won't seem suspicious"

"As for pretending like me, you should stay silent most of the time and smile a lot. I usually don't talk much. Luckily I don't have any plans for today, so you can do what you wish. My mother and father hardly pay attention to me unless it's for work, so you also don't have to worry about them. My friends can be talkative so just talk to them politely. Am I forgetting anything else?" The counter-partner asked herself.

Lucy shook her head, "I think I got it all down, but could you tell me how we're gonna switch back and how I could get in contact with you in case I get into trouble?"

"Oh, just tell Leo you forgot something important at the guild. As for the contact... I don't have anyway... I'm sorry..." Celesta apologized, "this is the risky part. The chances are 30% of getting caught but many things could happen..."

The slayer became more tense in the plan. Lucy also began to get nervous on the results that could happen if she got caught... "I'll still do it!" Lucy declared. She still wanted to help her counter-partner out no matter what. Plus it couldn't be that bad... and she might get to see her mom and dad one last time...

"Thank you Lucy-san," Celesta cried with tears of happiness. It must have been so hard on her the past years of her life...

"Let's do this thing!"

~~~xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx~~~

The two pulled off the old switcheroo. Celesta washed off her perfume and sprayed some on Lucy that should last enough for thirty minuets. The clothes Celesta wore were really comfortable. It felt like she was hugging a cloud. Her hood was down low It was incredible how this was actually happening. Wendy's counter-partner stood extremely close and protective to the princess while all of them walked out. Natsu's counter-partner rashly ran toward Lucy who he thought was Celesta, and Erza's counter-partner glared at Celesta who she thought was Lucy.

"So Celesta, I was thinking... um do you wanna hang out today? I know you're always busy... but um..." the fire dragon-slayer muttered surprisingly shyly trying to hide his blush from who he thought was Celesta. Lucy blushed when she in-visioned her Natsu say that. She could see that the princess was jealous of the event going on.

"Don't you have to got get going now Celesta?" Celesta asked eagerly pushing her away from the fire dragon-slayer and toward the exit. The scarlet-haired grew angrier by the actions happening. Everyone in the guild was surprised by what was happening. Wendy's counter-partner started to get nervous again and tried to stop this ridiculousness.

By the time the princess finally dragged Lucy to the exit, everyone was staring at them. It was amazing how much this guild loves her. "I don't know if I should be scared or flattered that they're all glaring at me," Celesta quietly laughed nervously with a blush of embarrassment of the level of love she was given.

"Celesta. You have to stop this. You're Lucy now and everybody here already doesn't trust her. For your safety, you should try having a low profile." the blunette warned.

Celesta nodded in understatement, "sorry about that Lucy-san, I was a little jealous..." she whispered with her face red.

A thumbs-up appeared on Lucy's hand, "don't worry about it Celesta, you don't have to be upset about it. I totally understand," Lucy said opening the door and started to exit, "good luck Celesta."

"And you too Lucy-san," it was the last thing the princess said before Lucy was completely out of the guild.

~~~xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx~~~

After at least an hour of wandering in the forest, Lucy finally found a town near by. Apparently, Fairy Tail was deep in the woods. It made sense since they were practically wanted died. There was a large cherry blossom tree in the center of town. It was so large she could see it from where she was at.

The blonde rushed into town. It was very... how you could say bluntly... bad... except for the technology which was incredible compared to the technology she had in her world. Many people were in dirty rags were begging the wealthy for money who were just ignoring or bragging to them. It was disgusting. Men even tried flirting at her and tried to convince her to get into their car.

Every time she saw someone begging for the smallest of crumbs, it broke her heart to pieces. How she wished she could help. She ran toward the tree as fast as she could. The Celestial wizard had to admit that in this town of horrors was something beautiful. The smoothing wind blew off some of the lovely pedals. The scent of it was fascinating.

"Good to see you safe again Lucy-sama, you look as lovely as ever" a familiar voice whispered in her ear. A figure was poking her on the right shoulder softly. Lucy turned around to see a man wearing similar clothes as hers with a Lion symbol. It must have been this worlds Loki.

"Thank you Lok- Leo," the blonde quickly fixed her sentence and smiled it off.

Leo blinked by the sentence mishap but shook it off thinking it was nothing, "are you ready to go now?" he offered her his hand.

"Of course Leo, I had a really fun time at Fairy Tail again," Lucy said it as mannered as she could. She gave Leo her hand, and he took her toward an expensive looking carriage.

The ride was very fast to home. When she first entered, she took off the annoying hood. Leo complimented her many times during the way which annoyed as much as Loki did. Lucy only smiled it off every time she could to keep her cover from being blown.

During the ride, she saw many people begging on the streets. This was hell for everyone; this world was beyond corrupted. The most painful thing she saw on her trip was a person crying and begging at a guard, and all he did in response was beat her to death. Blood covered the streets and screams filled the air which Lucy couldn't hear luckily by music inside the carriage. Leo grabbed her hand and held it softly to help her when she stared at the things being done. It was nice how Leo tried to comfort her.

When she got the gates of her counter-partner's home, she was speechless how big everything was. Security, castle, number of guards, decorations, everything. The gates were made of silver with red roses blooming on them. Many guards were protecting the place from the front gates, it was unbelievable how much security they had, but them again many people were after their heads. Several statues of her counter-partner's mother and father and herself were inside with fountains and gardens of all types of flowers. There was a specific type of garden that caught her eye. It was a literal maze. The air in the Heartfilia's resident was simply stunning and the birds were happily chirping with all kinds of animals were roaming free. This was like a paradise. The home or should she say castle was at least 20 times bigger than her old mansion. It had a gorgeous blue color that complemented all the green fields and tress around it.

As she and Leo went in, they were greeted by many servants. It felt strange since she abandoned this life style a long time ago. The home was so colorful and enlightening, but it also gave off the feeling of loneliness and hollow.

"Good afternoon princess," a purple-haired maid greeted. It was Virgo, or Virgo's counter-partner. She opened the door to the castle and walked with them while reminding her of the schedule tomorrow. Lucy requested to go to her room after the talking, and Leo and Virgo personally lead her there. "Princess," the maid started to ask, "am I perhaps bothering you?" she grabbed out a whip and handed it over to Lucy, "if I am, please punish me."

She was exactly the same... Lucy dropped the whip and sighed, "for the last time Virgo, I'm not going to punish you. I could never," she picked up the whip and handed it over to Virgo. What she did actually comforted her, it felt relaxing with things that reminded her of home happening to her.

When they finally reached the princess's room, the blonde ordered them to leave her for the rest of the day unless it was an emergency.

The room was absolutely beautiful. The ceiling had a large crystal chandelier, blue curtains were made by the softest material she ever touched, the windows where big and showed the view of the whole area, there was a big study desk where Celesta probably did most of her studying, a mini library in the corner next to the study desk with all different types of books on its shelves. The bed was very soft and comfy with tens of pillows covering the surface. A make-up station was in the back. Lucy checked the closets which were full of the prettiest dresses she has ever seen for balls, casual, daily, everything. There was an outfit that was different from the rest. It was the same outfit she would wear back at her home. The whip she would always use was next to the outfit.

Lucy couldn't help but smile and be proud of her counter-partner.

Resting and getting washed, she decided to simply rest in the bed until sunset. Her eyelids started to go down and her conciseness began to slip into her dream world.

~~~xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx~~~

A knock at the door woke Lucy up from her slumber. She stared at the window to see the sun still up. It must have been around four or five o'clock. The sun would most likely start to set at eight.

The blonde got out of bed and opened the door to she Capricorn's counter-partner greet her with a bow. Lucy replied with a simple smile, "greetings Capricorn, is there anything I must do?" she asked hoping this was just a small matter.

"The king and queen wish to speak to you right this instance," he said.

Inside her inner mind, she began to panic. This was not according to plan, "my parents? What could they possibly need from me? They barley even come and see me."

"They are always busy, so I beg you to not blame them," the Celestial spirit said, "now please put on something presentable for you to wear when you see the king and queen. I told Cancer to come here to dress you. He should be here any minuet." Capricorn stared at his watch waiting for Cancer to appear.

Foot-steps grew closer to their location, Cancer came in snapping the scissors in each of his hand, "I am here for you hair and wardrobe-ebi," he grabbed the princess and set her down to the make-up station in the back of her room. He powdered her face to look paler, thickened her eyeliner, placed bright pink blush on her cheeks, put on red lipstick, made her hair as curly as Juvia's, and her dress was a light pink long sleeve ballgown. It complimented her upper-body and was all lace on the bottom. She had to wear high-heels which she wanted to add was very uncomfortable.

When she was finished, Capricorn escorted her to the throne room where the king and queen were at... As the doors opened, Lucy gulped in nervousness. One wrong move and it could cost her... her life...


	6. Chapter 6: Celesta and Natsu

_**Chapter 6: Celesta &amp; Natsu**_

Back at Fairy Tail, the real Celesta who was disguised as Lucy sighed in relief that the guild-mates didn't kill her for pushing whom they thought was Celesta. Wendy defended her from getting any physical damage, but Natsu glared at her with a hint of hate. It broke her heart to see him look at her like that. Celesta grabbed Natsu's hand unconsciously and blushed. Since they first met, she had fallen in love with him... How he was always so cheerful and happy, loved his family, and protected what he loved... Despite his killing, she loved all of him.

"What is it Lucy?" the fire dragon-slayer asked her in a slightly rough tone... He never talked to her like that before... It broke a small piece of her. Then again she was her counter-partner for today, so it made sense. Wendy kept close contact with her, so she wouldn't get killed.

"I-I didn't mean to do that to Lu- Celesta... I was just nervous with all that had happened... I'm sorry if I upset you..." she apologized. Celesta wanted anything but Natsu to hate her. She wanted to spend the free time she had left to be with him.

Erza only glared at her with death eyes which gave her the chills. She hasn't seen those eyes since her first time meeting Fairy Tail... The first time they meet...

~~~xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx~~~

_The princess ran away from her home once again. This was normal for her everyday life. She hated all the fancy dresses and proper lady act. She loved the thrill of adventure. She wanted to explore the world instead of becoming the queen with many responsibilities. She loved her home, but yet she couldn't stand it. _

_'No weapons!' 'A princess mustn't act like this!' 'Your duties!' __She hated everything. Being a proper girl wasn't who she was, she wanted to be a free spirit!_

_Celesta was wearing her white cloak and hid her face with the large hoodie as she ran into the town of Hargeon. She managed to escape the guards and made it through town. The princess saw the citizens in Hargeon in terrible condition. The blonde could never understand why her parents never did anything to help them. Her parents were kind people... so why did they only do taxes after taxes? Draining everyone from the little money they had left. _

_Celesta gave most of the money she had to the people around her. It pained her so much to see people in these conditions. She had escaped many times and helped many people and became infamously known as the 'White Angel'. She loved the thrill of her double life and helping others only increased her determination to do it._

_Suddenly, a blast of fire shot out from a shop close by from where she was. Thinking of people being injured, she rushed towards the area. Everybody else ran away thinking about their safety. A certain building turned to rubble and scrape with fire overwhelming it. Despite all the smoke, the blonde saw a figure approaching her._

_She refused to move despite the chills on her back and fear filling inside her. Something just told her that she had to stay._

_"Damn, I didn't mean to cause this much destruction. I wonder if Igneel is here?" a figure from the smoke asked. The princess could see he noticed her when she saw him sniff the air and glance at her direction. "Who are you?" the mysterious man asked darkly as he got ready to kill if needed._

_The princess gulped but stood her ground. She randomly spat out a random name, "C-Celesta," she spoke with confidence despite shivering fear. Who was this man who dared to hurt the innocent?! "Who are you?"_

_The figure cleared to reveal a teenage boy with pink hear and a scaly white scarf, "Celesta huh?" he smirked and rushed to her with murderous thoughts. He grabbed her skinny neck and choked her slowly and picked her up, "since you're about to die, I might as well. I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail" _

_Celesta's eyes widened seeing the guild mark on his muscles. She learned from her body guard and best friend Leo that they were evil mages who disturbed the peace of the world. She had her keys with her and could easily summon one of her spirits since the mage didn't bound her hands thinking she was a easy target. Everything in her gut told her to, but she was going to use it until the last minute. The princess didn't want to cause to much attention on her. Talking to him before her last breath was her best option, "w-why are you d-doing this?" She was losing oxygen fast._

_"Because I love it," he smiled maliciously, "looking at the fear in those bastard's eyes." He licked his lips and tightened his grip which the female responded with a small gasp._

_Before he could finish her up, a arrow was fired almost hitting him. He let her go to avoid the projectile. Celesta coughed and breathed in deep breathes. Treasuring the air she was able to inhale once again. The scaly scarfed man on the other hand hissed. It was the Royal Guards. Celesta saw that her attacker was coming towards her once again, "get away from me," she coughed. _

_"I wanted to play around some more but since the guards are here I might as well finish you up now before they get any closer," his fist emitted fire. It seemed like all his focus was on her since another arrow was heading for his head. Without realizing what she was doing, Celesta used all the energy she had left to tackle him away from the weapon._

_"Hell..." Celesta lost consciousness after that. She had nothing in her left. She was sure that would have been the end of her. The last thing she saw before everything went black was the murder's eyes widening with pure shock._

~~~xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx~~~

_It was a complete surprise to her that she was still alive. The princess groaned in pain and held her head where a bruise was placed, "I'm not died," she smiled sadly. She also noticed she wasn't outside anymore. Her surrounding was a small room like one of a hospitals. The cuts and burns were wrapped with bandages and medicine on, "where am I?"_

_"Fairy Tail" a voice spoke deeply. Celesta turned to find the pink-haired male sitting in a far corner. Was he there this whole time?! Talk about creepy! The mage walked towards her and sat in a stool next to the bed, "now that I answered you question, you answer mine. Who are you? I don't mean your name. I want to know if you're a royal."_

_The princess could see the intensity in his eyes. She had to be careful around him. He did try to kill her, "People call me the 'White Angel'. Have you heard of that name before?"_

_Immediately, the man's eyes were filled with happiness and his cold frown turned to a kind giving smile, "you're the 'White Angel' that has been helping people?!"_

_The blonde dropped her jaw and was surprised to see how nice he turned in less than a second. Weird! "Y-yes..."_

_"That explains why I couldn't take off your big hood. I heard you placed a magic spell that prevents anyone but you to take it off!" he gave a toothy grin... Was he crazy!? "Sorry for almost trying to kill you back there. I though you would be like one of those royal bastards!" he rubbed the back of his back and laughed._

_"Ummm..."_

_"I really am though. If I killed someone who is helping the people, master would have killed me for sure. Thanks for saving me by the way, you're such a nice person!"_

_"..."_

_"My name's Natsu by the way! Just in case you forgot!" he gave her his hand to shack. Celesta hesitated for a moment but shook it._

_"So could you tell me where I am?" she asked. Fairy Tail? She heard that somewhere before... Stupid head injury, it was hard to focus too much._

_Natsu tilted his head, "I just told you, we're in Fairy Tail. You sure are weird. I can't tell you the exact location since it's not allowed, but I can return you back where you came from."_

_"Thanks... I guess... But why did you save me?"_

_"Why did you save me?" he gave a cocky grin. He was the weird one here. Not her._

_Suddenly, the door went wide open to reveal a lovely red-head and a man with no shirt on, "Natsu! We heard you brought home a complete stranger! What were you thinking?! She could be a spy or assassin!" the women growled and glared coldly at her. She narrowed her eyes and hissed with full offence._

_"You hot-head! She could turn us in or something! Guessing form the clothing, she must be a royal. We have to kill her." The shirtless man used his magic to create an ice sword._

_Before he could get to the princess, the man was held back by Natsu, "whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's calm down here ice-prick! You ain't killing her!"_

_"Explain yourself Natsu," the red-haired ordered._

_"She's cool! She's actually the infamous 'White Angel'! She even saved me when I was trying to kill her! So if you're going to kill her, you have to get past me first!" he spoke with complete confidence._

_The shirtless man was not convinced, "this could still endanger Fairy Tail! Don't you know that nobody knows the identity of the 'White Angel'?!"_

_Fairy Tail..._

_Fairy Tail..._

_Then it hit her! Fairy Tail was a dark guild! Her parents once told her how cruel and vicious they were! They were pure evil! She had to get out of there was fast as she could. The princess's eyes wandered to see the only exit was the door the two people used to get in._

_"I'll take full responsibility! I'm going to talk to master right now to tell him" Natsu grabbed the blonde's arm which caused to to let out a squeal, "sorry, you have to come with me, I don't trust these two to not kill you."_

_That was reassuring to say! Why was she in this mess again?! She should have stayed in the castle today. _

_As, he held onto her hand. Lucy carefully checked to see her keys were still with her. Many people don't know about Celestial magic since less than 1% of the world are Celestial mages, this was the one good thing that happened to her today._

_"Sorry about Erza and Gray, they're just really paranoid at were once close at having our location revealed by a spy, but don't worry, I'll protect you!'_

_They entered the main room and the numerous people in there all stared at her with cold, unwelcoming eyes... she wanted to run for the hills! The blonde gulped when Natsu yelled to his guild-mates, "nobody better touch her! She's my friend, got it?!" he screamed with fearless eyes. Everybody just resumed back to what they were doing after he said that. Satisfied, he continued to walk until they stopped at a door deeper into the guild, "master is in here. You stay out in the hall while I go talk to him, okay?"_

_"Okay," Celesta nodded and he entered the door. It felt lonely to be in the hall alone, but she needed time to think. What was she going to do?_

_Before she could think anymore, someone snatched her and pressed her against the wall. It was that scarlet-haired girl... Erza was it?! Erza place her hand on the princess's mouth and a sword to her neck, "say anything and I'll kill you. Understand?" __The blonde nodded and the guild member slowly let her sword down, "come with me."_

_It was a command she couldn't say no too. Shivers went up her spine, but there was no way Celesta was going to show how much she feared her. She did as she said and they ended up outside using the back door of the guild. _

_"I didn't do anything wrong," the blonde spoke softly. She'd rather be with Natsu than her. At least he was being pretty friendly to her before._

_Erza glared at her with pure hate in her eyes, "it bothers me that you keep your hood on. You're hiding something aren't you?" __Being the princess, Fairy Tail would kill her immediately if they found out who she was. Erza continued to talk, "never mind that for now, why did Natsu rescue you? He normally kills others than bring them here. And he isn't low to want a sex slave."_

_Celesta stared at her as she placed her sword next to her neck again. The blonde was trembling, "... I-I saved him. When he was about to kill me, the royal guards were about to shoot him while I had his attention. I guess he felt like he owed me one."_

_"You aren't lying. Good," Erza said. She put her sword down but not her guard, "why did you save someone who was going to kill you?"_

_"I don't know. My body kind of just reacted on its own to tell you the truth." It was so much easier to talk without a lethal weapon threatening her, "so now that you know what I said was true, are you going to kill me?"_

_The scarlet-haired looked at her then turned back to the door, "that's master's decision. You seem to be a good person, but I still have me eyes on you"_

_A smile emerged on the blonde's lips. She was a good person after all. Erza could have killed her if she wanted to, but she didn't. Before Erza could enter the guild, Lucy grinned and spoke, "thank you." Those words were pure and full of kindness. It even shocked the cold women on how warm those words were. Erza flinched but resumed to preside in entering with Lucy close behind her._

_"Don't think we're buddy-buddy got it? I still won't hesitate to kill you if you serve the tiniest threat to my family." _

_The word she used... Family... She was just protecting the things that were precious to her. The princess couldn't find herself to hate someone like that..._

_They finally came back to the hall they began their conversation in. Natsu was leaning against the wall with rage in his eyes when he saw Erza with Celesta, "I said I could take care of her."_

_"I just wanted to talk," Erza defended herself._

_Natsu looked at the blonde to check for any injuries. When he saw none, he relaxed a bit, "still, did you threaten her?"_

_"Of course I did, she could still be a threat." _

_"Listen Erza, I-"_

_Celesta stopped him by gently placing her hand on his shoulder, "N-Natsu," she muttered, "she just wants to make sure that I'm not a spy or something. She just wanted to protect you and everybody else." __This shocked both Natsu and Erza that she was defending someone who just threatened her life less than a minuet ago. She continued, "you shouldn't blame her for being protective... In fact! You should be more like her and be suspicious of me!" the princess poked him harshly with her finger to his chest._

_Natsu and Erza both blinked in shock but quickly recovered. Natsu was the first to speak, "wait, what?! How am I the bad guy now?! I was trying to protect you!"_

_"Well you should be more careful around me! What if I was in on the Royal Guards and this is just a clever plan to destroy Fairy Tail?! You should be grateful to her!"_

_"Do you hear the words you're saying?! Did I hit you on the head too much!?"  
_

_"I'm just saying you shouldn't be too mad on Erza!"_

_The scarlet-haired women stared at them confused... This was most certainly new to her. Why was she defending her?_

_"But I was jus- never mind. I give up." Natsu grumbled with his arms flying up in annoyance._

_The blonde merely giggled at the reaction which caused the fire dragon-slayer to give a faint blush. When she noticed that, she turned red as well, "so... um... what's going to happen to me?" she played with her fingers in nervousness._

_Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, "master said that we didn't have to kill you. You didn't give us any reason to suspect you; in fact, the only thing you did so far was help others. Master praised your kindness even." He looked at Erza with a protective glare and turned back to Celesta, "I'm suppose to take you near a town and give you some money and leave you on your way."_

_Celesta tilted her head with sad eyes. For some reason, she didn't want to part from this man, "I see. Can I ever visit again?" she asked with hope in her tone of voice._

_The pink-haired man frowned and hesitated the next sentence, "... No... despite all your kindness... we don't know anything about you. It's best we never cross paths again. For you and me..."_

_For a moment, she felt a void inside her, "I see... I can't blame your master's choice. He is only looking out for everybody else."_

_Erza stayed silent. She sighed and entered the master's office. Celesta and Natsu didn't notice because they were too focused on each other. Staring into each others eyes with grief._

_"I... should take you to a town now," Natsu broke the silence._

_The blonde slowly nodded her head, "of course."_

_The two silently walked down the quite halls. Hearing only their footsteps._

~~~xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx~~~

_The magical vehicle was in-front of Celesta and Natsu. After hearing of the dragon-slayer's motion sickness, she laughed as he took several pills to help his stomach._

_Natsu childishly pouted and opened the car door for her. The princess gave him a sad smile as she entered. He got in the drivers seat and attached the magic sucker to his arm to use his magical energy to function the car. _

_B__efore he stepped on the gas pedal, a certain scarlet-haired women yelled stop, "Stop!" Erza stood in the car's path with her hands arms half raised, "get out of the vehicle now," she ordered._

_The two did as she said. The princess was confused on what was happening, and Natsu started to accuse her of wanting to kill Celesta, "master said not to kill her Erza," he growled._

_"Natsu, as your friend. Let me say what needs to be said," she grabbed both the two's arm and dragged them into the guild. The guild-members only stared at them in silence with shock. The armored women stood her ground, "listen here all Fairy Tail members!" she started to announce, "from this day on, Celesta, A.K.A the 'White angel' is now allowed to visit our guild whenever she wants. She already gained approval from Master. You are to treat her as one of are own."_

_Celesta's eyes widened. Was what she was saying true?! She could visit here?!_

_"Are you serious Erza?!" Natsu asked with pure surprise, "why did master change his mind?!"_

_Turning her head sharply, Erza gave put on her famous straight face, "how should I know? He just told me." She quickly rushed out of there and disappeared in the crowed._

_"Party!" a person yelled._

_Another person screamed in agreement, "I have the beer!"_

_"A new family member!"_

_"Cheers for Celesta!"_

_The cold atmosphere just several minuets ago vanished with a gust full Lof cheer and glee. It turned into a barbaric party with loud cheers and a marvelous celebration. Celesta grinned widely. This was some much better than being in a castle with stuck up people. This felt... Incredible!_

_"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu hugged her with a tight grip. He quickly let go with a small blush._

_"T-thanks Natsu..."_

_"You should actually be thanking Erza." The shirtless man she met before spoke with a grin. She could remember his name was... Gray!_

_The blonde tilted her head again, "what do you mean?"_

_Gray grinned larger, "it seems Erza took a liking to you, she convinced master to allow you to return."_

_Natsu and Celesta were shocked, "Really?!" they asked in unison._

_Later on, Natsu started a fight with Gray and all the guild-members greeted her with kind smiles. Celesta stared at where she saw Erza and gave a angelic smile her way. She didn't know if she saw it or not._

~~~xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx~~~

_Through out the years, Celesta visited Fairy Tail regularly with Natsu always besides her. Her feelings for him grew stronger and stronger everyday. Erza opened up to her and they slowly started to get more family members such as Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, etc._

_However, the more closer she got to Natsu, the more guilt began to build. Natsu and the other hated the Royals and especially the Royal Family... She was the princess. The person that would rule the kingdom and me their number one enemy. _

_Her eyes would turn empty when nobody would watch her. _

_Celesta swore to herself. She would do what ever it took to hide her identity and protect the people most precious to her. _


End file.
